Patent Document 1 identified below exists as an example of background art information relating to this type of seal head and container. The invention disclosed in this Patent Document 1 is characterized by use of a lid member not having an aluminum foil. In sealing a container body with a lid member, there is employed a standard seal head having an annular pressing end portion corresponding to the shape of the opening of the container body.